Transformers: Genocide
by Omega Bombshell
Summary: The Decepticons return to Earth, their leader Megatron even more powerful than before. An army stands behind him. Optimus Prime and the outnumbered Autobots must fight for their lives as Megatron seeks to exterminate the them. Post ROTF.
1. New Divide

**Transformers: Genocide**

**1. New Divide**

The F-22 Raptor shot into the skys above Egypt, and the wounded Decepticon leader growled angrily before converting into a Cybertronian aircraft then bolting after Starscream. The two Decepticon's fled the scene while Optimus Prime ripped apart Megatron's fallen mentor. Starscream's scratchy voice soon ripped from Megatron's communication system. "Sir, we have humans coming in from the left and right." Megatron growled again. "Take care of them Starscream. I'm not in my best condition right now." "Yessir." Starscream zipped in response before rolling to the right, scanning for the first jet.

- - -

Patrick Koko, a U.S. Air Force Pilot, sped towards Megatron, prepping his jet's machine guns. Suddenly, a F-22 Raptor rolled in front of him, causing him to jerk the control stick to the side. His plane spun wildly for a second but he repositioned it. "Shit...that was close..." He switched on his walkie talkie. "Locus, Erin, get your asses over here." Twin jet's suddenly blasted into Koko's view, machine gun fire raining down on the bulky alien aircraft in front of the Raptor. Koko smiled, but suddenly the Raptor wings began to expand slightly, and two large machine gun turrets emerged, one on each side, both beginning to open fire on Eri and Locus's jets. Patrick Koko quickly fired his machine guns into the Raptor right wing, but Locus's jet caught fire and a scream split through his walkie talkie before Locus's jet was engulfed in flames, and it began to spiral down towards the awaiting earth. But Koko never stopped shooting. If anything, he fired with more intensity for the death of his fallen comrade. Soon enough the Raptor made a rapid descent to the ground. Thinking that he had stopped the villain, Patrick smiled to himself, pleased, before pursuing the other aircrafts. Meanwhile, Starscream converted a few hundred feet before hitting the ground, boiling with anger. He looked into the sky. "Megatron, sir, turn backwards and lure the humans to me." Silence came from the other end. Starscream cursed and looked into the sky. Sure enough, Megatron turned around, jetting in Starscream's direction. Starscream focused, his entire arm changing into a large missile launcher. "Asswhipes." He whispered, partly at the humans, and partly towards Megatron. Patrick Koko and Dennis Locus passed directly over Starscream, not even noticing the large robotic alien. The Decepticon shot two missiles, one after the other. The first connected with the rear end of Koko's plane, ripping off a hunk of metal before exploding, killing Koko instantly. The second drove into the bottom center of Locus's plane, the missile tearing through the steel underbelly, followed by the cockpit, crushing Locus to death. And then, of course, it exploded.

Starscream let his hand transfer back to normal, before Megatron's voice hissed in his ear. "Excellent. Now, let's get back to the warship and off this stinking wretch of a planet." Starscream jumped, transferring into a jet and following Megatron into the sky.

- - -

Optimus Prime finished his message, and looked down at Sam Witwicky. The human stood by his side, staring into the calmness of the ocean. Behind them sat Bumblebee, Mikaela sitting on the ground beside him. Ratchet and Ironhide were in the back bickering, Ironhide complaining that he wasn't injured that badly, and Ratchet insisting he was. Arcee had lost two of her counterparts in the previous battle. The Autobots and select humans were on a US Naval Carrier. As Optimus stood, staring into the deep blue sea, the water began to churn. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. "What is th-" His question was answered as a deep purple and charcoal gray submarine broke the surface. Sam stared at it, warily. Prime noticed a small, almost impossible to see movement in the back of the submarine. A movement he knew all too well. "Sam...Run." Optimus stated. The human turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. As Prime slid out his swords, the submarine leapt into the sky, quickly changing into a long, thin robot with heavily bulked arms and legs. The Decepticon landed on all fours on the ship deck, quickly looking around the ship before charging at Optimus Prime. It leaped, catching the Autobot leader by surprise. From across the deck, Bumblebee sprinted towards the brawlers. The Decepticon opened it's mouth, arms wrapped tightly around Optimus, revealing his long, sharp fangs. Bumblebee's hand whirred in quick circular motions as it transformed into an orange battle axe. He slid behind the attacking Decepticon and swung the axe down hard, straight into one of the armored shoulders of the monster. It turned around. Bumblebee pulled the axe out but the monster was already on him, claws tearing at his metallic flesh, fangs bared. Optimus Prime raised his sword, preparing to bring it down on the attacker.

All of a sudden, a loud gunshot split the air and the Decepticon's head exploded. Bumblebee dropped to one knee, throwing the corpse off of himself. Prime watched the dead Transformer, not sure if it would pop back up or re-grow a head. However, the thing was dead. Prime turned around and looked for the assassin, and his eyes fell to rest on a camouflaged Autobot, standing atop the control tower, who quickly converted into a F-35 Lightning II jet and soared down to Optimus Prime. It reconverted. The Autobot spoke with a husky voice. "You must be Optimus Prime. I've been looking all over this damned planet for you, and imagine my surprise when I find you in battle. In the middle of the water. Do you know how much of this damned planet is covered in water? I'll tell you wha-" Prime cut the Autobot off. "Autobot, what is your name?" The soldier stood straight. "I am Breakaway, sir. I am the fasted Cybertronian ever recorded, sir. I-" Prime stopped him again. "That'll do, Breakaway. Welcome to the Autobots." Optimus turned and began to walk towards the oncoming Autobots, stirred by the noise. Bumblebee's radio searched for transmissions, and he found what he thought were the right words to say. A satanic voice rose from his speakers. "Welcome to hell." Breakaway looked at the yellow Autobot and nodded. "I know...I know."

_Ok. I rushed this chapter a bit. I meant for it to be double in length, but I ran out of time. If response to the story is good, I will continue. Otherwise, its going in the hole. Anyway, this thing will be much better than this horrible first chapter. Believe me._

_Review please. Negative or positive, constructive criticism, whatever. Just review, and be honest. There will be large scale battles, destruction, and character death. Possible romance, but this is mainly an action story. Dramatic deaths and all that jazz will come along. So, tell me if I should kep going or not in the reviews also._


	2. Liberate

**Genocide**

**2. Liberate**

_Ok.I'd really appreciate some reviews. Anyway, last chapter introduced Breakaway. A new Autobot will be introduced in this chapter, along with the beginning of the Decepticon Army. In this chapter, Sam and Mikaela return home with Bumblebee and a familiar Decepticon assaults the Witwicky home. _

**_"Waiting for your modern messiah  
To take away all the hatred  
That darkens the light in your eye  
Still awaiting I."_**

**_-Disturbed_**

Mikaela snored lightly, asleep in the passenger seat of the yellow Chevy Camaro. Sam sat in the driver's seat, steering Bumblebee along the traffic filled streets of Los Angeles. The radio was tuned to a classic rock station, with "La Bamba" rolling out of the radio's speakers. Soon, Sam turned onto his own street. He let go of Bumblebee's steering wheel, letting the robot drive itself into Sam's empty driveway. Sam took a look at his house. Holes and ash still resided from the skirmish at the house before he left to college. He sighed and opened his door, stepping out of the car. He heard the radio suddenly blast, scaring him so badly that he fell forward onto his belly. He turned to see Mikayla stumble out of the car, and then the car beginning to transform into Sam's familiar best friend. "Bumblebee, what the hell?" The alien shrugged innocently. Mikayla gave Bee a sweet smile. "It's alright Bumblebee. Thanks for waking me." Sam raise an eyebrow, looking at Mikaela as he stood up. "Mikaela, he could have blown out your eardrums." The girl shrugged. "Whatever. He was just trying to be nice."

Sam looked between the girl and the car. If Bumblebee was human, Sam might have thought something was going on between them. But that was ridiculous. He sighed and turned back to the house. "Holy shit."

Mikaela looked past Sam and flinched at the slightly damaged house. "Well, Sam, it looks like your parents repaired it some." Bumblebee, who towered above them, nodded in agreement. Sam sighed again and walked forward. Mikaela followed him, while Bee just stood in the driveway.

The couple entered the house, Sam immediately heading for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked.

Sam shrugged. "Changing clothes, I guess." He continued up the stairs, and Mikaela watched him go. Outside, she heard the sounds of Bumblebee shifting forms. She turned to see a golden yellow Camaro in his place. She smiled lightly. She had grown close to Bumblebee on the Naval carrier. Ratchet had managed to slightly repair Bumblebee's voicebox after the skirmish on the boat. She had gotten to know him, but the Autobot seemed to have been touchy about his past. She had asked him a question about his home life back on Cybertron, but the Autobot had skirted around it, asking her about her own home life.

"Hmm..." She murmured, gazing intently at the alien.

- - -

_Bumblebee walked across the smoky Cybertronian battlefield in growing horror. The young Autobot's General had been battling it out with half destroyed Decepticon. Bodies littered the area, brutally maimed or torn apart. Bumblebee had gone against a younger Ironhide's orders to flee the battle. Instead, the rookie had decided to go back and find his missing leader. As Bumblebee crossed the field. He noticed a flicker of movement from his right side. He quickly pivoted to the right, only to be tackled to the ground by an unknown Decepticon, it's face concealed in shadows. _

_The robot pushed his right hand into Bumblebee's robotic rib cage, converting it into a plasma cannon. The spinning motion of his hand cut Bumblebee's skin, letting free sparks and alien blood. Bee could feel the heat of the charging cannon against his wound, causing him to groan in stinging pain. He felt his spark pulse rapidly, almost as if it was about to burst. The cannon trailed from his middle torso to his spark casing. _

_"Say your prayers..." The Decepticon soldier whispered. But before he could kill Bumblebee, someone grabbed the attacker and hurled him into the air. Bee watched as his savior aimed his own plasma cannon into the air, shooting three consecutive shots, each colliding with it's target. The Decepticon fell back to earth, two of his torched limbs disconnecting from his smashed body. Bee stared in awe as the unknown Autobot strolled smoothly towards the dying Decepticon, pointed his gun straight towards it's head, and fired, decimating the enemy. The Autobot turned back around, walking towards Bumblebee. His face soon became clear. The soldier was none other than the General. _

_"Need a hand?" He asked Bee, who reached for the older alien's hand with relief. The General pulled him up, and smiled at the young soldier. _

_"You came back for me. Ironhide told me the whole thing. I really appreciate it." Bumblebee was about to reply when the most horrifying moment of his life occurred. From somewhere behind the General came a scream. It wasn't a scream of terror, more a scream of triumph. A flail swung around the General's right side, the blade part slicing clean through the General's neck, decapitating him. _

_Bumblebee's eyes widened, and he tried to talk. Nothing came out of his mouth. As the General slumped forward onto his knees, Bumblebee recognized someone. A cold feeling of hate swelled up deep inside of his body. _

_"Barricade!" Bee screamed, running forward and tackling his old childhood rival. The two hit the ground, and Barricade rolled them over, and began to pound into Bumblebee's face. Barricade's hand began to spin rapidly, changing shape. Bee threw a punch into his jaw, stunning him long enough for Bumblebee to flip over, now with the advantage. He used one hand to pin the Decepticon's gun to the ground, and the other to pound into Barricade's face. Quickly, Bee snapped Barricade's gun hand back, sending a small shower of sparks into the dirt beneath them. Barricade snarled and thrashed under Bee who hit him in the face again. _

_"Do it, Kickflip!" Barricade screamed, and Bee felt something heavy connect with the back of his head. His vision blurred and he fell forward, releasing Barricade from his grip. "Yes... Now get him off of me Kickflip." Bumblebee felt thick hands grab him by the waist and toss him over onto his back. Barricade stood, cursing and walked slowly towards the General's fallen body. _

_He spoke, but Bumblebee couldn't make out his words. Shortly after, Barricade returned, holding the Generals head. He looked down at Bumblebee._

_"This was your captain, right Bee? Now for long." Barricade tossed the General's lifeless head towards Kickflip, who let it hit the ground before bringing his right foot up and then down, crushing it. Something inside Bumblebee snapped. He jumped to his feet, his hand spinning to form a magma orange battle axe, which he quickly began to use to tear into Kickflip's torso. He heard Barricade scream. Bumblebee couldn't make out Kickflip's expression, but he knew in his head it was one of surprise and pain. Bee continued to dig into Kickflip until something ripped into his back. He snarled in pain but continued tearing through the Decepticon before another blast of painful heat ripped through his body. He swung two more times, and then came the worst bout of pain Bumblebee had ever felt in his life. He fell to the ground, and in front of him a half dead Kickflip did the same. _

_"You... you bastard! You killed him!" Bumblebee looked up to see fuming Barricade raise his foot above Bee's head, ready to deliver a killing blow. Then, a scream of pain from Barricade and everything went black. _

_- - -_

Bee woke up in the darkness of the Witwicky garage. It was cold and dark. He yawned lightly, and, still in car form, rolled forward towards the garage door. He used the automatic garage door opener Sam had installed and drove into the Witwicky's back yard. Everything was quiet. Bumblebee wondered how long he had been asleep. In front of the house, a police car pulled into the driveway. There was no driver. Suddenly, the car's sirens sliced into the air.

Inside the house, Sam and Mikaela woke up groggily. The two had fallen asleep on the living room couch an hour or two ago. Sam was instantly fully awakened by the sirens. "What the hell?" Mikaela sat up straight. "Sam, what's going-" The front door and the small entrance area around it was suddenly destroyed as a Saleen S281 Police Car ripped through the front wall of the house. Sirens blaring. Sam studied the car quickly. He noticed three things. First, there was no driver. Second, the side of the car said, "To Punish and Enslave." in bold black letters. And last, the purple Decepticon icon on the driver's side door.

"Run, Mikaela, run! Get Bee!" The raven haired girl turned and sprinted towards the back door of the house, jerking it open and screaming for the Autobot. The police car shot forward, and Sam jumped from the couch mere seconds before it was torn in half by the renegade.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Sam screamed as he ran for the back door. The car shot after him, tearing through the back wall of the house a few seconds after Sam ran through the door. Now, the car was in the backyard of the house, and it stopped. The humans were gone. The car rolled forward cautiously. Suddenly, a battle cry filled the air as Bumblebee shot a ball of plasma straight towards the car. The police car shot forward, transforming into a black and white Decepticon a little taller than Bumblebee.

Bee's radio blared loudly. "This town ain't big enough for the two of us." Barricade snarled. "Still with the jokes, you filthy Autobot trash!" Barricade's clawed hand shot from his arm, revealing a long, spike covered chain, and creating his signature flail. He swung his weapon, causing it to connect with Bee's shoulder, throwing him backwards into the house.

Sam and Mikaela, who were hiding on the roof, backed up higher to avoid going down as Bumblebee crashed through the roof and crushed half of the house. Bee skidded across the ground, and fired three shots into Barricade's chest. The Decepticon screamed, shooting a blast in return and causing sparks to fly from Bee's body. The Autobot retaliated by jumping to his feet, turning his gun into an axe and swinging it viscously into Barricade's right shoulder, bringing his other fist upward into an uppercut, letting it smash into Barricade's chin, sending small fragments of metal through the air. Barricade shoved his gun into Bee's spark casing, shooting a single ball of plasma. Bee howled in pain, gripping at his chest and falling to his knees. Barricade took a step back and raised his flail, ready to decapitate the injured Autobot.

Suddenly, Barricade's chest exploded, and a long, deep blue lance emerged from a gaping hole in his chest. Barricade's jaw dropped, and the red lights in his eyes began to fade. The lance was drawn back from the Decepticon's dying form, and Barricade fell forward, inches from Bumblebee's own wounded body. Bee watched Barricade as he fell, and then looked up to see his killer. Standing there stood a black and white Transformer, similar looking to Barricade, but thinner, blue eyes instead of red, and a long blue lance for a hand.

"Hello. I am Prowl. It is not safe for you here. Get the humans and come with me." The Autobot's voice was of a medium pitch. Bumblebee stood.

"Why are you-" Bee mumbled, but Prowl cut him off.

"I listened in on my 'police radio' and heard stories and reports about two giant robots brawling it out. So, I decided to check it out. And what do you know if I don't find my own old friend Barricade here. And of course, you, Bumblebee." Bee looked confused.

"You know me?" Prowl nodded.

"Yes. You don't remember?" Bumblebee shook his head slowly. Prowl sighed. "Like I said, get the humans and lets go." Bumblebee nodded, and turned to the roof.

"Sam, Mikaela, come on..." He held out his hand, and the two humans climbed into his open palm. Bee sat them on the ground and then transformed into a Chevy Camaro. The two humans got inside. Prowl watched and then transformed into a Nissan GT-R Police Car. The two cars drove out of the Witwicky's backyard, over their already crushed fence.

- - -

Barricade laid in the backyard of the Witwicky home. He was a few minutes of death. He honestly wished death would hurry up and come. Damn Bumblebee. Damn Prowl. They had beaten him. The fucking Autobot's had killed him. He laid patiently, waiting for death. Suddenly, a scurrying sound approached him, shaking him from his trance. He looked around slowly, trying to save his precious energon. A small, spider like robot approached him. Barricade spoke groggily.

"Who are you?"

The robot smiled. "Just trust me. I'm a doctor."

_Ok done with another chapter. I never meant to have the Bumblebee flashback thing in their, but I felt like I needed to explain the characters pasts some. Well, anyway, please review. Tell me what you think. _


	3. Read My Mind

**Genocide**

**3. Read My Mind**

_Looking forward to reviews. Really. Appreciate the feedback. Anyways, this chapter focuses on Prowl and Bumblebee, as well as the other Autobots and Barricade. Also, civilian reactions to the battle. _

**_"The teenage queen, the loaded gun;  
The drop dead dream, the Chosen One,  
A southern drawl, a world unseen;  
A city wall and a trampoline._**

**_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind  
'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine  
Before you jump,  
tell me what you find  
when you read my mind."_**

**_- The Killers_**

Prowl and Bumblebee rolled through through the streets of L.A., Sam and Mikaela in Bee while Prowl rolled alone. Bumblebee spoke to Prowl through a communications system that all Autobots had. "So you came back, Prowl?" Prowl grimaced.

"So now you remember..." Bumble cut him off.

"No. Prime just told me that you came to Earth a while back and then left. Why'd you come back?"

Prowl thought for a second. "My friends, of course. Jazz, Ratchet, and of course, you, Bee." Bumblebee was taken aback.

"Wait, we're friends?" Bee asked softly. And then he remembered.

_"Fucking Barricade!" Prowl screamed, guns blazing as Barricade swung his flails in wide circles. Bee stood behind him, his gun hand blasting over and over again, bent on stopping Barricade from destroying the human military base. The two partners were fighting in the Arctic, while Barricade had come to steal vital information. The human base was probably a few dozen miles away. Barricade transformed and shot towards the two, his police car form specked with snow. The car rammed into Prowl, throwing him onto his back. Prowl jumped up onto his feet, his hand turning into a lance, and he brought it crashing down into the roof of Barricade's car form. The Decepticon screamed and drove forward, causing Prowl to lose his grip and fall to his side. _

_"Bee, stop him!" Bumblebee transformed into a yellow Volkswagen Beetle, shooting after the police car in determination. Prowl transformed into his GT-R, following close behind the Bug. The two pursued Barricade for twenty seven miles across the frozen tundra, until Barricade transformed quickly and spun around. The two Autobots had to quickly turn away as Barricade shot two blasts towards them. They dodged just in time, and Prowl converted quickly, jumping into the air and drawing his lance, smashing it into Barricade's already wounded chest. He screamed loudly, and Prowl..._

"Bumblebee...Do you remember yet?" Prowl asked, as the two cars left the L.A. city limits. Bumblebee reluctantly told him, "Not really."

"Alright, well..." Prowl was cut off immediately as a bulky police car slid in his way, causing him to swerve off road and into a stop sign. "Shit!" He yelled, and he noticed the words on the other car. "_To Punish and Enslave." _

Prowl quickly converted, and he noticed Bumblebee at a halt, engine idling. He knew why. Bee couldn't fight with the humans unprotected.

"Bee, go on. I've got this." Prowl's lance slid from his arm, and bent his knees, ready to pounce. Bumblebee's engine revved, and he sped forward as Barricade converted, eagerly awaiting his prey. Prowl jumped towards the Decepticon, colliding with Barricade. "How the hell are you back, Barricade!?" Prowl snarled, the two Transformers hitting the ground with a loud thud, leaving cracks in the road.

Barricade laughed maniacally. "Prowl old chum! Remember when I killed that military base! And you tried to stop me!!!! Bahahahahahahaha!" Prowl howled and punched him in the face, the two of them rolling across the ground.

"Fuck you, you evil piece of shit!" Barricade had struck a nerve, and he knew it.

"I could hear them screaming from a mile awayyyyyyyyyyyyy." Barricade giggled. Prowl screamed and shoved his spear into Barricade's spark casing, but this just cause another burst of laughter. "I've got a good friend with me now. His name is... The Doctor!!!" Prowl continued shoving his lance in deeper, hell bent on slaughtering the Decepticon. He changed his free hand into a gun and shoved it into Barricade's face.

"Fuck you!" Prowl screamed, and blasted him with fury. Barricade's face was decimated under the severe heat of the blast. Prowl stood, his hands returning to normal. He turned away from the injured Decepticon. As he was walking though, a small, silver, spider like robot climbed out of Barricade's spark casing, just finished repairing it. It then climbed up towards Barricade's head, stopping at his right shoulder and beginning to work on his face. In a matter of seconds, Barricade's face was fully repaired. The Decepticon, now fully healed, stood and pointed his plasma cannon towards Prowl's back. "Goodbye, Prowl." He charged the cannon, and as Prowl began to turn back towards him.

Barricade blasted him in the side, sending Prowl backwards and causing him to land on his side, sparks and fragments of his body flying into the air. Prowl howled in pain, and Barricade begin to close in on him, charging his cannon for another blast. Suddenly, Bumblebee pounced onto Barricade's back, pulling him backwards. Bee hit the ground, and Barricade landed on top of him, causing him to scream in anguish. Barricade tried desperately to get rid of the yellow Autobot, but Bumblebee shoved one of his cannons into the back of the Decepticon and shot him, burning a hole clean through him. Barricade went still, and Bumblebee threw him off before standing up. He approached his fallen team mate.

"Prowl... Are you...?" Prowl was in bad shape. He was missing a huge chunk of his left side, and chunks of metal were everywhere. "Prowl man..." Bumblebee took a breath. "Ratchet, this is Bumblebee."

Ratchet's voice quickly responded. "What do you need?" Bumblebee sighed.

"Prowl. I think..." He looked at Prowl. "We really need help. Barricade banged him up pretty badly. I think he might be dying."

Ratchet went quiet. "Prowl? Ok, nevermind. Bee, we're halfway across the world!"

Bumblebee groaned. "I know... It's just..." Bee was suddenly cut off.

"Bee? Bee!?" Ratchet asked worriedly. He received no answer.

- - -

_A super short chapter, but I'm burned out right now. Review Review Review. The more reviews I get the more "inspired" I'll get to write more. So... Yeah. Until next time._


End file.
